


ruin

by kousanoes



Series: sportsfest fills 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Second Person, alludes to manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes
Summary: The thing is, you believe he can do anything he puts his mind to, and this is no different. In truth, it is that you wonder how far he'll go before he drives himself to ruin.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: sportsfest fills 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795918
Kudos: 4
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	ruin

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt/thread [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/28104.html?thread=3242696#cmt3242696)
> 
> copied notes from the fill on dreamwidth: made myself write something, and this was the result. it's a bit of a mess, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless. the POV is iwaizumi's in case it's not clear (since i realize i never used any names, and i don't want to edit this, lol).

Sometimes you wonder how far he'll go.  
  
The thing is, you've known him since birth. Not all of it you can remember, but the important parts, you do. Like it or not, you've followed him through his whole life: hobbies and interests and volleyball.  
  
Volleyball is a step above the rest, of course. Volleyball is not merely a hobby or an interest; to him, you are sure it is a way of life.  
  
You can't blame him. It too made itself home in your heart. When you think of school, you inevitably think of volleyball. You've spent countless mornings and afternoons practicing, surrounded by sweat and shouts and single-minded drive.  
  
The thing is, when he loves, he loves without reservation. In truth, you are the easiest example. The years you've spent together have long eroded any boundaries between you. Fears, dreams, existential crises: you've shared them all. You've indulged each other in whims and kept each other company through the night, no questions asked.  
  
His relationship with volleyball is, of course, no exception to the rule. You've seen his blood and tears and the countless hours he's spent poring over statistics, videos, and strategies.  
  
When he, as a third-year high school student in his now-graduated club room, tells you that he wants to pursue volleyball for a living—that he wants to go pro—it is of no surprise.  
  
You know him, after all. He was not born of prodigal talent—though he is talented—like other big-name national stars. Well, technically, he is not a national star. Neither are you, despite your best efforts.  
  
His success was sculpted by his own hard work, as was his failures. To say this may be a disservice to the luckier players—you have seen the work they put in, as well—but it is indubitable that volleyball makes every fibre of his being.  
  
The thing is, you believe he can do anything he puts his mind to, and this is no different. In truth, it is that you wonder how far he'll go before he drives himself to ruin. Have you forgotten that first day he collapsed in practice? Have you forgotten the countless nights you've spent waiting for that single phone call that never came? Have you forgotten about it all?  
  
He knows better than to carry his brace as a point of pride. Unlike, perhaps, late nights losing sleep and hours spent ignoring studies that will inevitably turn out OK, he knows to leave this self-sacrificing dedication at home. He's learned better.  
  
When he asks after your future, in that very same graduated club room, you can only pause. Childhood-friend-communication works both ways, of course, and he can tell volleyball isn't the end-all-be-all for you, like it is him.  
  
What is?

**Author's Note:**

> and then you decide to dedicate yourself to sports science, lol. i wonder why :eyes:
> 
> [tumblr](https://kousanoes.tumblr.com)


End file.
